


The Heart Goes Last

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: comment_fic, Desire, Lust, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, first time trying a kink such as spanking or bondage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Goes Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



What has he gotten himself into? Was this Heaven or Hell, he was in? Pleasure suggested grace while teases taunted him with the promise of damnation. Sam couldn’t see anything for the soft cloth over his eyes, blindfolding him from the sexual deeds of his big brother. He was left with only the sensation of sensual touch and lustful sound to lead him. 

Dean had dragged multiple orgasms out of him over the past few hours and now Sam lay on the bed, fucked out and sated with his body unwoven by warm sweet pleasure, cum leaking from his swollen hole. Unable to see his lover, he blindly reached out, hearing Dean laughs playfully when his fingers touched nothing but air. 

“I’m right here, Sammy, baby,” the hunter assured, voice thick with sex and heat, his hands skimming over Sam’s semi hard cock, making the flesh quiver and stiffen. “Not going anywhere, baby boy.” 

It’s the first time they were trying this kink and Sam thinks he may be addicted; not once has Sam has seen Dean, only felt him and heard him, shuddered with each erotic touch and moaning with every lustful sound Dean made. His belly was sticky and creamy with white cum, and he could feel Dean’s fingers brushing through the mess. 

Those fingers pressed to his lips, wet and warm, and he opened his mouth and licked at the slickness, hearing Dean growl passionately. He’s given a rough, possessive kiss and a wet tongue licked into his mouth and Sam could taste himself on Dean’s tongue. He moaned and spread his legs wider because goddamn, even if he was fucked out, he craved Dean and wanted him back inside him, stuffing him full and bringing him to the peak of pleasure once again. 

A brush of fingertips across his quivering hole was the promise that later he would get his wish. For now the blindfold was pulled off and Sam blinked and squinted as his hazy daze slowly cleared. Dean’s handsome face was the first thing he saw. The hunter was beautiful and sexy, mossy eyes wild with lust and hair spiky and sticking up in an unruly mess, lips wet and kiss-swollen. 

The sight was almost enough to have Sam coming again. Strung out from all the sex, Sam had just enough energy left to pull Dean into a passion kiss, and when he heard Dean growl, he knew much more fun was still to come later in the night. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/685267.html?thread=90119379#/t90119379)


End file.
